


Worries

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Some family fluff, mentions of past Miscarriage, omegatime w Tooru and Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Sugawara finds out that he’s pregnant, but he’s afraid. He visits Oikawa for some help.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing for so long, and now the second little thing in less than two weeks xD I haven’t forgotten about this series and it seems as if I get back into writing Haikyuu ;) 
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads this series, for comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and kudos! It means a lot <33

Oikawa had just finished preparing the tea as the doorbell rang. Hurriedly the omega walked over to answer the door, sending a silent thanks to Iwaizumi, who went to the playground with the kids. Oikawa had the impression Sugawara needed him from how he sounded on the phone. So Oikawa tried for a somewhat positive expression as he opened the door to reveal Sugawara, the other omega fidgeting on his feet. 

“Hello, Oikawa.” Sugawara said, bowing politely. “Thank you that you have some time for me...” 

Oikawa smelled the distress and worry in Sugawara’s scent and something clenched in his chest. “Don’t bow, Suga-chan. What are friends for, huh? Come in.” 

“Thank you.” Sugawara entered the apartment and slipped out of his shoes, taking a look around. “Are Iwaizumi and the kids out?” 

“Yes. I had a feeling we need some privacy.” Oikawa winked. “Omega time.” He lead Sugawara into the living room, offering him a seat and a cup of tea. Sugawara thanked him quietly, cupping the mug with both of his hands and mumbling a small thanks. 

“How are you doing, Oikawa?” Sugawara asked after a few moments of silence. “How far along are you? Fifth month now?” 

Oikawa smiled down at his small belly, stroking it gently. “Yes. We’re good. She is growing just right.” 

“That’s nice to hear.” replied Sugawara, a somewhat sad smile on his face. 

“Suga-chan... What’s up?” Oikawa asked after another moment of silence. “You seem afraid... did something happen with Daichi?” 

Sugawara swallowed, reaching for his bag he hung over the backrest of the chair earlier. “Probably something did happen, and I’m freaking out about it...” He pulled something out of the bag and Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“Are those pregnancy tests?” 

“Yes,” Sugawara breathed. “Three, to be precise. And all are positive.” Oikawa’s gaze fell onto the tests Sugawara held in slightly shaking hands. 

“Isn’t that... good?” asked Oikawa carefully. “You and Daichi tried for quite some time, didn’t you?” 

“It’s not the first time.” Sugawara said lowly. “And the last time... I...” He trailed off, shaking his head. Oikawa was up from his chair in an instant, hugging Sugawara from behind, getting immediately what Sugawara didn’t say. 

“I had no idea. I’m sorry.” Oikawa whispered. “Is that why you’re afraid?” Sugawara nodded against his chest. “But there’s a pup growing inside you again. Now. That should be a reason to be happy, right?” He knew that wouldn’t be enough to dispel the fear; that miscarriages can happen and did happen quite often, but still... there was something growing inside of Sugawara again, a little wonder, and Oikawa wished he were able to help Sugawara to be happy about that. 

“It’s hard to believe.” said Sugawara. 

“Well, you have three positive pregnancy tests.” Oikawa grinned. “If you want, though, I can recommend you my doctor. He can make a blood test...” 

“Should I tell Daichi? Or is that too early? What if... if something like that happens again?” Sugawara asked, one of his hands came to rest on his stomach. The sight made Oikawa smile. 

“I’m sure Daichi would love to know. And if he knew you weren’t alone with the worries. Let your alpha help you carry them.” Oikawa said, pleased with the fact that Sugawara’s scent lost the note of fear, and made room for something more flowery instead. “And if you don’t tell him, he’ll be able to smell it anyways.” 

“Really?” Sugawara asked. “Do I smell pregnant?” Oikawa nodded at that, and Sugawara let out a small, almost happy sound. “I didn’t smell pregnant the last time.” 

“Seems to be a good sign then, right?” Oikawa said, now letting go of Sugawara to sit down on his own chair again. 

“Yeah.” Sugawara replied, and his smile was so soft and gentle that it warmed Oikawa’s heart. He knew that Sugawara still was afraid deep down, but at least he could allow himself a little bit of joy now. “How did you tell Iwaizumi?” 

“Oh, I returned earlier from a trainings camp, right after I found out about the pregnancy. I just had to tell him as fast as possible, and in person.” Oikawa smiled warmly at the memory, remembering his alpha’s happiness. 

“I should cook something for him and tell him, then.” Sugawara mused, putting the pregnancy tests back into his bag. “I’m still worried, but... we can be happy about that, right?” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa agreed. 

The omegas talked for a little longer, before Sugawara bid his goodbye, in much better spirts than before. Oikawa was happy for him too, and hoped that this time around everything would go well. He washed the dishes as the front door opened and he heard the voices of Iwaizumi and their pups. 

“Mommy, mommy! We’re home!” Akio yelled. 

“We picked flowers!” Taiyo added. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Oikawa answered, and chuckled to himself as he heard Iwaizumi mildly scold the kids for running into the apartment with their dirty shoes still on. Then, though, the twins ran over. 

Oikawa crouched down the moment the twins rounded the corner, holding out his arms. “Give mommy a hug!”

Akio and Taiyo were there in an instant, hugging their mother, and squishing the picked flowers in the process. As both of them got teary eyed at the sight, Oikawa assured them these were still the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen, everything was fine again. 

“Put them in a vase.” Akio demanded. 

“With water.” Taiyo nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s put these beautiful flowers into a vase.” Oikawa agreed, getting up from the crouch and greeted by Iwaizumi holding out a small vase for him. He smiled softly at his alpha as their fingers brushed. “Thank you, Iwa-chan.” 

“Of course.” Iwaizumi smiled back, watching fondly as Oikawa filled the vase with water under the watchful eyes of the twins. 

“Bring it in living room!” Taiyo said, reaching out to take the vase from Oikawa. 

“Okay. But careful, yeah?” Oikawa replied. 

Taiyo nodded, a serious expression on his face as he made his way over to the living room. Slowly. Akio walked right behind him, his tongue sticked out in concentration as if he were the one carrying the flowers.

“What did Sugawara want?” Iwaizumi asked, stepping next to Oikawa and sliding an arm around his waist. Oikawa leaned against him without needing to think about it. 

“Well,” he smiled. “Seems like Akio and Taiyo will soon have a second little friend.” 

Iwaizumi grinned. “Sugawara is pregnant?” Oikawa nodded. “Daichi will be delighted. What else did he say?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Oikawa said, leaning in to kiss Iwaizumi on the lips. “Let’s see where our little ones decided to put the flowers.” Iwaizumi returned the kiss before entwining his fingers with Oikawa’s. 

“Sounds good. But before...” Iwaizumi leaned in this time, kissing Oikawa slow and passionate. “One more kiss for the way.” Oikawa chuckled as Iwaizumi kissed him again and again, his own happiness almost too big to be true. He just wished the same happiness for Sugawara and Daichi too. 

He couldn’t know yet, but in roughly eight months Sugawara and Daichi would have a little baby boy.


End file.
